Follow You
by Gh057
Summary: Todoroki Shouto had been bred to become the next Admiral of the United Planetary Alliance. His father had guaranteed that his son would become everything that he was not. And yet, at fifteen when he ships Shouto to the Academy to begin his training, a boy named Izuku wrenches himself into his plans. Because Tokoroki Shouto would follow Midoriya Izuku anywhere. (sci-fi/space AU)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: I do not own My Hero Academia. I do however, own the world I invented.

.+*+.

Follow You

Outside, through the layers of invaluable metals and the latest in shield technology, lazy asteroids tumbled along through their field. With a flick of his wrist, the optic panels embedded into the wall shifted from a dark, comforting green into a window into the cosmos. Nebulas of color, rainbows shifting phosphorescently through golds and blues, purples and pinks. A family of _Balaena Stella, _commonly known as Space Whales, if unoriginal, float by. They sing to each other, silvery hides shimmering with the reflections from the ship. They're docile but venomous. Best to be admired from afar. He watches the creatures, dancing in the stars, and fingers the ring on his left hand….

The vastness of space never ceased to amaze Todoroki Shouto. He'd been groomed his entire life to lead the U.P.A Space Fleet as Admiral. His father had _bred_ him to lead, using the top genetic scientists to create the perfect soldier. His father trained him, beat him, _tortured _him to ensure that the Todoroki name would be synonymous with power.

Todoroki Enji had been Vice Admiral of the United Planetary Alliance; bitter that he was never quite good enough to outrank his rival, Toshinori Yagi. Not that his destroyer, _Endeavour, _was a ship to be laughed at. It just wasn't _All Might_. It should have been _All Might_. Well. Shouto would secede them all. There wasn't even a question to it.

At fifteen, Enji shipped his son off to the Academy. And it was the first time that Shouto had ever been allowed to _breathe. _And with breathing, came rebellion.

Todoroki sat in the corner of his class on that first day. Quiet, subdued. He tried to remain invisible but threatening, keeping his posture stiff and heterochromatic eyes forward facing. With his duo-tone hair and mismatched gaze, it was clear that he was a _genetic_. The pseudo-insult used for engineered human babies. Genetics were rare among commoners, but grew in popularity the higher your social or military ranking went. Children that had been manufactured to stand on equal footing with other sentient species. They'd been implanted with biotech that allowed them to manipulate matter; born with better reflexes, more stamina, greater immunity. To some they were an abomination. To most they were just part of the universe, coexisting with the natural born in ease.

His class had a couple of other genetics from what he could tell, a few naturals that had either been born rich enough to buy—or lucky enough to be evolutionarily gifted with their own biotechs. A few different species including a pink-skinned Martian with bug-like eyes and antenna(possibly horns, Shouto wasn't inclined enough to ask). Most of his classmates flitted about with nervous energy, introducing themselves and stumbling over their words.

Todoroki apparently gave off the expression he was going for because every one who looked his way quickly changed their minds about approaching him. Except…

A small frown fell onto his face as the skinny boy in front of him grinned wildly, holding out his hand. "I'm Midoriya Izuku!" he quipped, his green eyes crinkling with his smile. He ran his left hand awkward through his wild, curly hair: just as emerald as his piercing eyes.

It was habit, a learned behavior from constantly being paraded around social gatherings by his father, that caused Shouto to extend his right hand and grip the other boy's firmly. "Todoroki Shouto."

"Oh wow! _Todoroki?_ As in Captain of the Endeavour? Vice Admiral of the entire _fleet?_ That Todoroki?" Midoriya swung a chair in front of his desk and straddled it. His elbows resting on the top of the table, causing Shouto to grimace at his lack of tact. _Must be a low born, lucky enough to earn admittance into the Academy. He won't last, _Shouto thought.

"That would be my father. _Enji,_" he said the name as if it was poison on his tongue. If Midoriya noticed, he didn't mention it.

"Wow! You must be amazing then! All my life I've wanted to be in the S.F. I never thought I'd actually make it here. It's kind of like a dream. Being surrounded by my heroes." Izuku rambled on, Shouto listened with a quirked eyebrow. _What a curious boy. Does he stop talking to breathe I wonder?_ "So, like, Endeavour is an amazing ship. I mean, I personally prefer All Might, but Endeavour is awesome too! Jeez, listen to me. I'm probably annoying you."

Todoroki didn't reply, he didn't have to because at that moment an angry yell startled the entire room, "_DEKU? _ How the _fuck_ are you here?! What are you doing?" An explosive boy barreled past everyone in his way and wrenched Midoriya up by his shirt collar.

"Oh, hi Kacchan," the green haired boy paled, his voice much softer.

"Don't fucking call me that, Deku! How are you here? Is this your idea of a fucking joke?"

He flinched his head away, a small blush dusting his freckled cheeks. "I-"

"—That is _enough._ Everybody _sit down_ before you're all _expelled._" At that voice, the room was a cacophony of sliding chairs and ruffling papers before dying off into an uncomfortable silence. At the head of the class, a tall, slender man stood at the podium. His eyes were red-rimmed and bluish circles sunk them into his skull. Long, wavy black hair was pulled out of his face by a wrap of white bandages that encircled his neck and down his arms. He hadn't shaved and appeared to be seconds from toppling over into a deep sleep. "My name is Aizawa Shouta. I'm your professor." He said _professor_ as if it was a threat, like _executioner_.

Turns out, Aizawa just _looked_ like that. He noticed everything and constantly remained on high-alert. He told them his story, he worked undercover as a spy and did unmentionables as a black ops agent. He had retired that life to teach "you fucking disasters" five years prior and "for some reason, have been teaching ever since because of masochism or some shit."

Most of his peers instantly took a liking to their professor. His speech laced with curses, treating them with respect, unwilling to sugarcoat a word. For many, it was their first time being treated like _adults_. For Todoroki, it was crass and maybe a tad amusing.

First week into the academy, Shouto realized that Midoriya worked harder than _any_ of them. He also connected with everyone like a natural leader. People gravitated to him. Izuku was the sun and everything was caught in his orbit. Todoroki tried to dislike him. He tried to ignore him. But he fell into that pull harder than he ever intended.

That was why, during the annual Academy festival—where they held mock battles: spatial, airborne, and grounded. Mechanized, weaponized, hand-to-hand, and vehicular. A showcase of the future—he told Midoriya _everything_.

The most anticipated event every year was the fleet combat. Two students were thrown into an AI as respective _admirals_, in control of a fleet warring between one another. The matches were drawn randomly. So really, Shouto hadn't been worried at all. There was such a large pool of names, he would surely pair outside of his class and crush the competition easily. His opponent was announced as if it didn't just flip Shouto's world on its axis. Todoroki Shouto versus Midoriya Izuku. They had 24 hours, one Earth day, to prepare. Todoroki felt the weight in his stomach and the knot in his throat as he locked eyes with Izuku. _Oh, well. Fuck._

"Midoriya!"

"Huh? Oh, hey Todoroki!" Izuku stopped walking to let Shouto jog up to him.

Todoroki had not thought this idea to fruition before sprinting up to his new rival. He stammered on his words, the shorter boy watching him amusedly with a green brow quirked. With a sigh, Shouto ran his hand through his hair. As it fell from his fingers, some strands mismatched. White blips against red. Red blips against white. It gave the impression that he was disorganized and very un-Todoroki. Worry crossed those green irises. Frustrated he asked, "Listen. Can you come back to my dorm? I'll make you coffee or tea or whatever you like and we can talk."

Midoriya's friends, Uraraka and Iida, hovered nearby, concerned.

Iida Tenya might as well be royalty. His family traced through generations of nobility and great leaders. Centuries back, dating as far as the dark days of Earth when their ancestors barely managed a trip to the moon and space was mainly a world of science fiction. All Iidas were natural born, made from love between parents. Enji thought that made them lesser. Shouto thought it made them admirable. Tenya was tall, broad shouldered, and long legged. His biotech was designed for speed. He could race any land vehicle and fly without the need for a jetpack. The light caught against his glasses as he turned his head towards Todoroki.

Uraraka Ochako had thick, brown hair and a round face. Her eyes were large. "Midoriya?" her voice was soft and had a lunar accent. Earthlings had terraformed the moon several centuries ago and had slowly evolved into a new species, _homo lunarius_. Nearly identical to their _sapien_ counterpart, their biology had shifted to better accommodate the lower gravity of the moon.

"Go on guys," Izuku flashed his famous smile, the one that illuminated his entire face and caused the corners of his eyes to crinkle. They continued down the hallway with a brief glance backwards. "You okay, Todoroki?" he asked nonchalantly as they trekked through the halls. His hands stuffed into his pockets, posture relaxed; it made Shouto nervous.

The awkward air floated between them. "I'm fine," he replied, short. Several floors up he pressed his palm to a hand scanner on the wall and the panel obediently slid away.

"Welcome, Shouto. Welcome, Izuku," a robotic voice greeted them.

"ASHIR, set a kettle to brew," Todoroki told the AI as he slipped off his boots, leaving them strewn carelessly by the door.

"Understood." From deeper in his room the stovetop clicked on with a tiny hiss.

Midoriya hesitated about removing his shoes. In the end, he kicked them off and padded over to Todoroki's couch. He sat cross legged and watched as Shouto nervously drifted to the kitchen without a word. "Weird," he said to himself with a shrug. "ASHIR, play the highlights from today's events."

"Yes, Izuku." The wall changed from a solid gray to an illuminated screen. Midoriya concentrated, occassionally murmuring something to himself, scribbling on his data pad.

Todoroki watched from the doorway as the kettle came to boil. He found himself looking less at the replays from that day's events and more at the boy seated on his furniture. He threw his hand against his hair again, the colors settling into their respective positions. The AI switched the burner off as the water whistled and broke Shouto's shameless staring.

"Uh. I have Jasmine, Chamomile, Lavender, and Matcha," he called into the other room. "What would you prefer?"

"I'll take Matcha, thanks Todoroki."

He poured the water into two cups, added the green powder to one and a mixture of calming Chamomile and lavender to seep into the other. Izuku smiled at him as he took his saucer. "ASHIR, mute the volume."

"Yes, Izuku."

The green haired boy blew against his beverage steam coiling from the liquid. "What's up, Todoroki?" he asked with _that_ smile.

Shouto looked at his hands to avoid the piercing emerald. "I just…" _Breathe, Shouto. You stupid moron. _He traced the raised flesh on the left side of his face. "I could easily have a med bay fix this scar," he began and Midoriya was perceptive enough to listen interestedly, setting his tea to the side. "But. I don't want to. It's a reminder. M-my mother, her name is Rei, she gave me this scar." Izuku inhaled sharply but didn't interrupt. "Because. Enji, my father, is an evil man. I'm sure you figured out that I'm a genetic." He held his right hand out toward Izuku, briefly encircled by frost. When he opened his fist, he dropped a small ice sculpture into Midoriya's open palm. A Space Whale, sparkling under the ceiling lights. "But I'm… unique. My father had three children before the scientists could get it right."

He held his left hand out, gesturing for Izuku to give him back the sculpture. He did so, with curious eyes. Shouto grimaced as, under the ice, a flame flickered to life. The whale melted, disappeared into a puff of evaporation. Midoriya gasped softly, "Two biotechs? I didn't think that was possible."

Todoroki pulled his left hand away and balled it into a fist in his lap, covering it with his right in shame. "Yeah. Most don't. As far as I'm aware, I'm the first. And only. My father thought a man with two powers, complimenting each other, would be unstoppable. So he had them install his _fire_. And my mother's ice. The scientists made them coexist in me. I wish… they failed. I wish I'd never been born," his voice was barely a whisper.

Midoriya made a small choking noise and squeezed Todoroki's knee. He looked like he wanted to speak but Shouto wasn't finished. He continued, "My father expects. Rather, demands, that I become Admiral. And he'll do anything to ensure that." The tears flowed as much as he fought against them. "And he _broke_ my mom. A man so cruel that a _mother_ fears her _child_ because he has that same fire. And in that fear, she saw Enji in me and threw boiling water upon my face. Burn the tyrant away.

"Father had her committed. At least she's away from _him_ now. But I miss her. I miss my mom." He hung his head, covering his left side as his hair fell into his eyes.

"I bet she misses you, too," Izuku said in the silence as Shouto took a shuddering breath.

"Anyway," Todoroki continued, ignoring the comment, "I thought you should know a bit more about me before… I'm not really sure what possessed me, actually." He lifted his tea and took several deep swigs, closing his eyes.

Midoriya nodded silently and joined him in drinking.

"ASHIR, volume on," Shouto commanded. The commentary of Yamada Hizashi filled the room and the two academy students watched the holo-panels. "Bakugo is a force to be reckoned with. Are you two friends?" Todoroki made idle conversation as Bakugo Katsuki demolished a sheet of concrete on the screen, his brow contorted in anger.

"Once upon a time, maybe. I've known him since I was two." Midoriya sounded melancholy but Todoroki didn't push him to further explain. "He's too hot headed. That'll be his downfall. He can't check emotion out at the door."

Todoroki replied with a shrug, "That isn't necessarily a bad trait. Admiral Toshinori fights passionately. I can't imagine the man he would be without his smile."

They drank their tea and commentated on the highlights. When Midoriya reached the dregs he stood and stretched. "Well. Thank you, Todoroki." He held out his hand and Shouto took it and squeezed firmly. "I'll see you tomorrow. Best of luck."

The hallways were fairly deserted as he strolled back towards his own room. It was quite the surprise when he nearly collided with another human. The man was tall and burly, with fiery red hair and goatee. He recognized the Vice Admiral instantaneously. Midoriya opened his mouth to apologize but Todoroki Enji spoke first. "_Tch_," he rolled his eyes like Izuku was an insect in his way. "Watch yourself. You're the boy that'll be facing my Shouto, aren't you?"

"I-"

"You behave like Yagi. You strategize like him as well." The man runs his fingers over his mustache. "Shouto's goal in life is to surpass Toshinori. You'll be a good stepping stone."

He turned to walk away, smirking down at Izuku. "I'm not Toshinori Yagi," Midoriya snapped, recalling the conversation he and the younger Todoroki had shared. That was enough to make the Vice Admiral stop and watch him with narrowed eyes. "And your son, he isn't _you._" Green lightning sparked up his arms as he stared the taller man down. "Everything he achieves will be because of _him_. Not because of _you."_ Izuku pushed passed Enji, not giving him time to reply.

The day of their battle was bright and warm. The stands were crowded and nearly every television across the galaxy had tuned it at some point to observe the festival.

Todoroki Shouto stood tall with his shoulders back and head held high. He clasped his hands together behind his back. Across from him, Midoriya Izuku mirrored his posture. Both of them were dressed in their uniforms, freshly pressed. Todoroki focused on looking into Midoriya's piercing green eyes. His father was seated nearby and Shouto was determined to ignore his flaming gaze. The corners of Izuku's lips twitched upwards as he offered the genetic a reassuring smile. _We're about to fight each other and still he motions to encourage his competition. Midoriya… You're an enigma. _Shouto listened to himself speaking in his head, accepting the smile with one of his own.

Yamada Hizashi addressed the crowd, introducing Todoroki and Midoriya and building up hype. "Gentlemen," he finally spoke directly to them. "Prepare to upload into the battle field."

With one more shared smile they grasped one another's hand and bowed their heads respectfully. "Good luck, Midoriya."

"And you, Todoroki."

They separated as they were led off the main stage, staff strapping them into the immersion suits. When Todoroki opened his eyes, the helmet fully secured over his bicolored head, he was on the deck of a battleship. The crew awaited his orders. _You can do this Shouto. Without Enji._

The virtual battle raged, Midoriya and Todoroki trading ship for ship and blow for blow. They stood on equal footing. The hours melded away in a cacophony of frazzled shields and burnt metal.

Eventually, the two of them met head on, in a hand to hand combat, their vehicles destroyed and crews subdued. Shouto was trembling, frost caught in his hair and dusted over his uniform.

Midoriya panted, clutching his broken hand. "You're slowing down, Todoroki," he shouted. "I see what you're doing. And you won't win if you refuse to use your left side." A cone of ice flashed his way but Izuku easily sidestepped it. "You're going to give yourself hypothermia."

"I can do this without _him_," Shouto huffed.

"He isn't here! Look around you Todoroki! Your father isn't here." He threw another lightning packed punch, colliding with his opponent's stomach. Shouto doubled over, caught himself with a wall of ice, and spat phlegm and blood on the ground. He staggered, swiping the dribble of blood from his mouth with his sleeve. "You're not only insulting yourself but you're also insulting _me_. I expected one hundred percent from you, Todoroki. I _deserve _your all. Not this fifty percent, suicidal crap." Izuku's chest rose and fell heavily but determination set in his features. His eyes misted. "You won't win if you won't use your fire."

Shouto's voice was small as he replied, "It's not mine. It's his fire. I don't need it. I don't need him."

"It is _not_ his, Todoroki Shouto! This power is _yours. _You are not your father. You are Todoroki Shouto. You are fifteen years old. You are an excellent student. You are passionate and kind. You are in the top class in the top academy because _you_ earned your place. You train. You study. You are a worthy adversary. You are _fire and ice. _And you are _not_ your fucking father." The audience watched the paused combat through the screens that connected them to the virtual battlefield, unable to hear the words exchanged but able to read the passion that zipped between them. Izuku charged, green electricity coursing through his veins. As he reached Todoroki, the field erupted in flame.

Any remaining ice hissed into steam as the fire roared to life. A monstrosity of crimson waves dancing across the battlefield. The vision began to clear as the flames obediently died into embers and in the middle of it all, Midoriya Izuku, an unconscious heap on the ground.

Todoroki didn't hear Yamada Hizashi announce his victory. He was running, stumbling over his own feet to reach Midoriya. "Izuku!" he screeched, not realizing he'd used the boy's given name. Half way across the field, his vision fell away. The roar of the crowd assaulted his ears as the helmet was lifted off his head, disconnecting him from the battle. It took a moment for him to orient himself, shaking free of the remaining virtual ties. When he saw Midoriya, his own helmet removed and eyes closed, he struggled to his feet, batting away the hands attempting to subdue him. He pulled himself free of the immersion suit with a hiss of pain and bolted for the wavy, green hair.

Midoriya was pale, starkly so. His freckles stood out like beacons on his cheeks. A river of blood trickled from his nose. "Izuku!" Shouto cried out again, desperately reaching for his unconscious friend. A strong arm caught him around the middle and pulled him into a firm hug.

"Easy young Todoroki," Toshinori Yagi said into his ear. "Midoriya will be fine. They're taking him to the med bay." Shouto's knees dropped from under him and the only reason he was still standing was because of the sturdy grasp of the Admiral.

"I hurt him," he choked.

"He will be fine," Yagi repeated firmer. "Let the nurses check you over, then you can go join young Midoriya in the med bay and see for yourself." Todoroki didn't have any fight left in him as he let the admiral guide him away, focused on the emerald head slowly leaving his vision.

A couple bandages and one ice pack later (and wasn't that _ironic_), he was given permission to see Izuku. The boy was lying in a pod, eyes closed but clearly comfortable as his chest rose and fell evenly. The nosebleed had stopped and a sling held his injured arm steady. "Hey Todoroki," he said, without opening his eyes.

"M-Midoriya." Shouto collapsed into the chair beside him, voice strained. "I'm so sorr-" but Midoriya didn't let him finish his apology.

His eyes cracked open as he turned his head toward Todoroki. "Beautiful," he sighed breathily.

"W-wha'?"

"Your fire. Was absolutely beautiful." Midoriya smiled and the grin lit up his entire face. "You're amazing, Todoroki!" Shouto felt the tips of his ears burn. "Thank you, for giving it your all. And thank you for trusting me with your ice and fire." He held his free hand out, "We will have a rematch one day, Todoroki. And we will both operate at one hundred percent from the beginning."

Shouto gripped Izuku's hand and let a briefest surge of heat flow from his fingers into Midoriya's. "It's a deal."

There was that smile again and a weight lifted from Todoroki's shoulders only to settle firmly in his belly with the butterflies. _Oh. Well I'm screwed, _he thought as he leaned back in the chair and closed his eyes.

.+*+.

**A/N: **Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: ** Thank you all so much for the favs and reviews! You motivate me to keep this going.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own My Hero Academia, I do, however, own the world that I created.

.+*+.

They fell into an easy pattern and a close friendship after that day. Shouto became the fourth in the weird little gang that was Izuku, Ochako, and Tenya. He slotted into that place like a puzzle piece; he had always belonged. The days morphed into weeks.

Two months after their mock battle, their professor was pushing them harder than before.

The digital target sizzled and disappeared. The wall around it glowed orange and the emergency sprinkler system activated, cooling the metal and drenching Todoroki. He panted, bent at the waist, clutching his knees. Aizawa sighed. "Shouto," he barked. "Are you trying to burn through the wall?"

"No sir," he flinched.

"Could'a fooled me. You melt a hole in your ship and your entire crew dies. You need more control. You unleash a blast like that in battle and not only will you destroy the environment around you, you'll most likely cause friendly fire."

Todoroki had heard this lecture already. Multiple times. And Aizawa was exhausted of telling him and Shouto was tired of hearing it. "I'm trying," he said through gritted teeth.

"Maybe get your _dad_ to help you," his professor told him snarkily. It had the desired effect as Todoroki snarled and stormed out of training range. Aizawa watched him go, pinching the bridge of his nose between two long fingers.

He didn't expect Midoriya to speak up, "That was uncalled for." Though he was small, he stood at his full height and looked directly into their professor's eyes. He didn't break contact. They stared each other down for several tense moments.

"You're both assigned to extra cleaning duties this evening after dinner. Leave. Go tell Todoroki that his actions earned the detention." He pointed at the door.

Midoriya slung his bag over a shoulder. "Yes, sir."

But he was struggling to find Shouto even an hour later. He had checked through the dorms, the mess hall, the gymnasium. He briefly glanced at the equipment rooms where they stored their weapons under lock and key. No sign of him in the library either. He also hadn't responded to the message Midoriya had sent through ASHIR. With a sigh, Izuku resigned himself to doing double the chores, taking Shouto's task as well so he wouldn't get in even more trouble. With time to kill, he went to his favorite spot in the academy.

The Academy had been around for two hundred years. A space station orbiting the Earth. As a little boy, Izuki would sneak to the roof of his house and watch it zip across the sky. A beacon of hope. He was ten when his mom caught him and, rather than being mad, began to join her son during the Academy's loop. For a long time, he was positive that was the closest he'd ever get to the stars.

He'd been born natural, no biotechs of any sort. His dad left a long time ago. And his mom expunged enough money trying to keep them sheltered and fed. So, acquiring a biotech was unrealistic. A fantasy he kept to himself, playing in his dreams.

Still, he studied and worked harder in grade school than any of his peers. It paid off.

He ran, quite literally, into Admiral Toshinori Yagi one evening. Fate stitched them together forward.

His desire to explore the universe but the knowledge that he would never be able to is what made him fall in love with the observatory.

High upon the space station was a glass dome that viewed the stars. He spent a lot of his free time sitting up there, awed that he was actually in the Academy.

Midoriya silently clicked the door shut as he crept into the observatory. Strangely, he wasn't alone.

Leaning against the far window, forehead pressed into the glass, was his heterochromatic peer.

Todoroki sunk against the wall, weakly. His eyes were dry but tear tracks stained his cheeks. He hadn't noticed Midoriya come in until the boy was beside him. He dropped his bag to his side and sat next to Shouto, following his gaze into the abyss.

They were comfortable in one another's silence. The soft inhales and exhales of the purified—but strangely stale—air was enough of a conversation.

The Academy spun lazily through the sky for several minutes before Izuku broke the silence. "Want to study with me? Practice and spar?"

Shouto cocked his head. "Huh?" The noise was undignified coming from the Vice Admiral's son. "What?"

Izuku picked absently at a nail. "I need extra work learning my biotech… I still often hurt myself using it. And you need to practice with your fire. I thought we could work together." He spoke with his head down, green curls falling into his eyes. "Outside of class."

Todoroki attempted feebly to control his erratic heartbeat. His face ignited in a blush that he desperately tried to cool away using his ice. _At least he isn't looking at me, _he thought desperately as his ears burned. _It was an innocent suggestion you complete moron, calm the fuck down Shouto. _"I, uhm," _please don't let my voice crack, please, please, "_I think that could be very-" his voice hitched an octave as it cracked, and he wanted to strangle his own larynx. "—beneficial. To us both."

If Midoriya noticed the tremble in his voice or the sudden jump in pitch, he didn't acknowledge it. "Really?" He lifted his face up to meet Todoroki's with a brilliant smile.

Idly, Shouto wondered how anyone could admire the stars when Izuku's smile brought blinding rays into the universe. Much more special than a celestial body. "Yeah. I think we could learn from each other."

"That's great. Todoroki! I can invite Iida and Uraraka. We can make it a full-on study group!"

"N-no!" stammered Shouto. He cringed at himself. "I mean. I want as few people as possible around to risk getting burned by me."

Midoriya considered this a moment and then nodded. "Oh well. That makes sense. Just the two of us, then."

_Just the two of us._ Todoroki silenced his runaway brain.

"Oh, we have detention by the way."

"Fuck."

Todoroki and Midoriya stumbled up to the dorms several hours past curfew, drenched in sweat. Their bones ached. Their heads pounded with the residue of chemicals in the air. They'd cleaned several rooms from top to bottom, leaving nay a speck. They had run the filtration system into its quarterly reset—Izuku had hilariously fallen off the catwalk and destroyed a pair of uniform pants by crashing into the reservoir. And as much as Shouto had laughed, they both were sour at having to redo the entire reset again due to contamination. The second time around, Todoroki had Midoriya stay on solid ground as he navigated the catwalks.

Then they'd been tasked with pressing the dress blues of the officers that had stationed in the Academy. All one-hundred-and-forty-three of them.

Aizawa was seriously punishing Todoroki. He felt guilty for dragging Midoriya into it, but those green eyes sparkled delightedly as they conversed well into the night. So, it wasn't all bad.

Still, they could barely grunt farewells as they reached the corridor where they parted for separate dorms. "Thank God tomorrow is a rest day," huffed Shouto.

"Yeah. I think I'll sleep until noon."

"Screw that, I'll be in bed all day."

Midoriya shook his head weakly. "Nope. Gotta start our training tomorrow."

Shouto wanted to argue but his stomach did a little flip at the idea of more quality time with Izuku and he kept silent. They bumped their fists together as a final goodnight and each disappeared into their own rooms.

The morning came after Todoroki spent the majority of the night tossing and turning, waking frequently. "ASHIR, what time is it?"

"It is 09:47."

Shouto debated staying in bed, since Izuku said he would sleep until midday. But a grumble from his stomach convinced him that a trip to the cafeteria would be time better spent.

The mess hall was nearly empty, early risers having already eaten and everyone else probably still sleeping. A tuft of green hair out of the corner of his eye had Todoroki pausing and turning. Midoriya was sitting alone beside a view port, nursing a mug of coffee. His head was bent, fingers carding through locks of emerald.

Shouto smiled softly and gathered a pot of coffee, an extra mug, and two ridiculously large muffins. He balanced everything precariously with one arm as he slunk into the seat across from Izuku. Green eyes flashed up and Midoriya started, "Oh. Man. You scared me."

He had purple rings under his eyes from fatigue. "You didn't sleep well?" Todoroki asked, concerned.

"Nah. I just had a lot on my mind. No worries."

After a moment of consideration, Todoroki decided not to pry. Instead, he filled his friend's cup with a splash of hot coffee. The gratitude in Midoriya's eyes was prominent. "Got you a muffin, too."

"Thank you," Izuku said around a mouthful of crumbs.

The silence hung thick in the air for several minutes as they silently sipped at coffee. A couple of late risers began to stagger into the cafeteria, breaking the peace that had settled into the room. Two more pots of coffee and the two resembled fully functioning beings. "Alright. What's the plan?"

Izuku finished the dregs of his cup before replying, "Well. I think we should start with some warmup exercises, maybe some light biotech calibrating," he began to ramble off in murmurs and Todoroki watched with a small smile. "Oh. I'm sorry. I mutter to myself a lot."

"I think it's endearing."

Izuku visibly blushed. "You're one of the few." Not waiting for a reply, he grabbed Shouto around the wrist and practically dragged him out of the cafeteria.

"Uh. Midoriya. The training room is that way." Todoroki gestured back toward a hallway that they'd passed.

"Oh. I have special permission to use Admiral Yagi's private one."

Shouto balked, stumbling over his own two feet. Izuku had to stop and steady him. "What? How'd you manage _that_?"

Another world-shaking smile replied, "Oh, you know."

"No. I really don't," he grumbled but Midoriya had already taken off again. They rode the elevator up several floors and took numerous turns that left Todoroki dizzy and confused but eventually Izuku was having to stop at every doorway and scan his palm and irises. Shouto tried to regulate his breathing, at some point the green-haired menace had threaded their fingers together as he led them through hallway after hallway.

"Okay, here we are! ASHIR please assign Todoroki Shouto as my guest."

The robotic voice replied with, "Yes Midoriya."

"So. This is a more advanced field than the students have access to. So, the doorway is blocked by a stun wall. Scan your palm and your eyes and it should let you through."

"Wait, you want me to just trust that being your guest will let me in here?" Todoroki eyed the trap, now that he knew it was there, and saw that the invisible field ran from the door jamb up to the roof. "I don't particularly feel like getting thrown across the room and knocked unconscious." He wanted to keep protesting but as he turned and saw the dejection plastered over Izuku's face, he faltered. _Fuck. You're gonna be the death of me._ "Never mind, I trust you." Shouto scowled as he let the machine read his features. _Right. Just walk forward._ He straightened his spine and braced himself and then took a step through the doorway. It didn't react to him. A sigh of relief slipped from his lips.

Midoriya followed after him, impatiently bouncing on the balls of his feet as the machine scanned his palm.

All the newest and most advanced tech lined the walls from floor to ceiling. Metal that glistened off the artificial lights. Off the main room was an artificial-holo training field that could be programmed to simulate any environment and condition. A flight simulator sat in the corner. The farthest room had a sparring dojo, with optional target dummies.

"This is intense," Todoroki remarked casually. Midoriya grinned in response and pulled his shirt casually over his shoulders. Shouto felt the temperature increase tenfold. "Uh?"

"We're gonna spar, right? So, let's go." Izuku wrapped gauze and elastic tape around his hands and bounced back and forth, stretching his muscles with joints popping satisfactory.

Todoroki tried to focus on his stretches. His eyes desperately searching to land anywhere but on his best friend. He ran through some basic yoga and was in a swan pose when Midoriya sidled up to him, hand extended—there were the scars that his fire had made, nearly mangling the appendage. A tightness in his chest and a roil in his stomach. He frowned, opened his mouth to apologize—again—but Izuku stopped him with a brilliant smile. He wrapped his nimble fingers around Todoroki's forearm and pulled him to his feet. "Not one word." Shouto's brow knitted together. He activated his ice biotech, frost beginning to coil up his arm. "Todoroki. You have complete control of that tech. I want your fire."

He hesitated.

"You aren't going to hurt me, Shouto."

"You say that as if you're positive. I might burn you. I don't think I can do this."

"I trust you." Midoriya's green eyes pierced through him, cutting him open and baring his soul. "You aren't going to hurt me."

_He is my downfall;_ Todoroki's thoughts swam through his head. _I can't risk hurting him. Not again. And why does he smile like that. All the time._

He was so focused in his head that he lost the reality in front of him. Only when a flash of green sparked from the corner of his eye did he return to the present. Izuku had activated his biotech, and his body crackled with emerald lightning. Todoroki was not quite sure on the specifics of it. Midoriya grew faster and stronger, like a super hero in old Earthen comic books. Izuku was in the air, a kick aimed straight at Shouto's neck. In reflex, he blocked the attack with a wall of ice. It didn't slow the onslaught. Easily, Midoriya leapt over the glacier and was coming at him again.

They fought this way for some time, Midoriya a never-ending assault and Todoroki desperately blocking and fleeing. His lips began to turn blue. His movements were slowing. A well-placed kick sent him flying against the wall, the wind racked from his lungs.

Izuku didn't stop. As soon as Shouto was back on trembling legs, he pounced again. And again, his opponent was thrown against a wall, cracking his head on the metal. He tasted copper and felt the trickle of blood down his cheek.

It had been so long since he had been tossed around like a ragdoll. He had almost forgotten the helplessness of it. Eventually his ice was never enough and Enji would have his way, slamming his son around their home's dojo in waves of flame and pain.

But this was not Enji.

When he looked up into Izuku's eyes, he found them clouded with tears. The salty tracks left trails all the way down to his collar. Still, he sparked. When Todoroki stood, he charged him again. "Fight back," he choked. "Shouto. Fight back."

He raised his fist and Todoroki watched everything in slow motion. He felt the desperation of seeing Izuku cry and knowing he had caused those tears snap something inside him. Perhaps his heart. He couldn't be sure. But as Izuku came within range he reached his right hand out to meet his fist and with one final push of ice he parried the attack. And as Izuku moved to bring his other hand up, Todoroki ignited his left side. Fire licked up his arm and he threw it down, creating a ring around himself that blocked Midoriya out.

The warmth of his flames began to bring feeling back to his toes.

"There you are," Izuku sobbed, smiling wetly through his tears. Todoroki could see him through the wall of fire, grinning in relief as he wiped the tears from his eyes. "There you are, Shouto. _Finally._"

_I'll hurt you either way. Either I'll burn you or I'll make you cry. I can't win._

"You aren't going to burn me, Shouto."

"I didn't mean to say that out loud." Todoroki pinched the bridge of his nose and took a deep inhale of air. His temperature now being properly regulated, he could feel energy shifting back into his veins.

"Fight me, Todoroki!" Midoriya all but shouted at him as he leapt over the flames and aimed for Todoroki's left. He spun, using his fire to aid in his retreat and rooting Midoriya into place with a block of ice.

Izuku grinned and ripped through the ice like it was nothing but mesh cloth.

And they dueled. Dancing a duet that only they could hear the music to. Todoroki opened a little bit of himself to Midoriya and _smiled_. He _laughed_ as Izuku slipped on a patch of ice and when Izuku managed to kick his legs out from under him and sent him collapsing to the floor. He snickered when Izuku's hair singed with smoke and frosted the locks like dew on cold morning grass. And Midoriya laughed with him. And that in itself was beautiful.

Everything happened too fast. Todoroki had a flame conjured in his palm when he felt time slow around him. He saw the figure behind Midoriya, a great hulking beast. A species that was actively at war with the U.P.A. _How did it get here?_ A face that lacked eyes and nose. But a great gaping mouth, rows of fangs dripping with their venomous saliva. There wasn't time to shout, it was already raising its weapon. _It's going to kill Midoriya!_

Todoroki released the flame with a rage that boiled deep in his blood. The fire ball soared through the air, right over Izuku's shoulder. Close enough that it surely made his ear ring. His aim was precise, and his attack erupted into the monster.

The hologram disintegrated.

Todoroki fell to his knees; it took him several seconds to realize that he was crying. The tears burned with relief. Midoriya was by his side and the smaller boy had wrapped Shouto in his stronger arms, soothing. "It's okay. It's okay. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Izuku was sobbing into his shoulder. "Yagi and Aizawa suggested it. They thought th-that if you thought I w-was in d-danger that you'd…"

The words sunk down into his bones and he wondered just how observant his professor was. Or perhaps he was just transparent. _Oh. I just need something to fight for._ He came to the realization as Midoriya fell into his usual mumbling madness.

Todoroki shook him gently, pushing him away and holding him still by the shoulders. His face was red and swollen, his eyes seemed even greener at such a close distance. His nose ran. "It worked," Shouto breathed, searching his friend's face for recognition.

Slowly, it came. Midoriya's tears stifled. "It worked? You aren't mad?"

"Oh, Izuku. _No._ I couldn't be mad at you if I tried." Todoroki smiled at the raw emotion in the air and pulled Midoriya into another hug before he lost his nerve and his adrenaline was gone. He pulled away and guided both to their feet. "Let's get to a med bay and make sure these bruises don't stick around, yeah?"

Midoriya grinned and nodded, grabbing his discarded shirt.

The next day, Todoroki obliterated the target dummy in a blast of fire and a chill of ice, using his two biotechs harmoniously to control each other. Aizawa watched with a condescending smirk that Shouto ignored, not favoring another detention. "Well done, Todoroki. Well done indeed."

After that day, Midoriya and Todoroki still regularly sparred together. They made a good team. Good partners. And if sometimes Todoroki lingered a little too long with his eyes or lost himself in a casual touch, well, no one ever mentioned it. Except his frantic heart.

.+*+.

**A/N: **Thank you for reading! Please let me know what you think and I'll see you soon for Chapter 3!


End file.
